


I am not jealous

by C1224



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, New kitten, cuteness ensured, dont know how to tag, jealous wooseok, seungseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1224/pseuds/C1224
Summary: Wooseok swears he is not jealous of Seungwoo’s new friend.





	I am not jealous

Wooseok refuses to admit that he was getting upset but this is ridiculous. 

He has been away for one week, one full week. He made plan for tonight, he even gave Seungyeon his damn wallet just to make sure he can have Seungwoo all to himself. And for some unknown reason his oh so unassuming idiotic boyfriend had the audacity to buy then a kitten today. 

Yes a kitten!

Don't get him wrong he loves cats but apparently so does Seungwoo as he hasn't looked at him for 15 minutes straight and counting. And that's not even the worst part he named the kitten Seokkie. That's my name! Mine! He’s either crazy or a plain idiot, that's what he calls me in bed. 

Today was suppose to be our day. He even got himself dolled up for this. Things have been crazy busy recently and this weekend was their only rest day together. It has literally been weeks since he last spent an alone time with the older boy. 

So yes Wooseok is upset, it wasn't fair he was so excited, only for this kitten to get in the way. They have been sitting on the sofa for almost half an hour with Seungwoo only cooing his precious Seokkie. Despite being mad Wooseok couldn't help but smile seeing the older look so adorably excited over the kitten until he realized his being forgotten yet again.

“Seungwoo, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Wooseok finally stood up leaving the sofa, headed to his room. 

“What? But why?” Seungwoo says an expression of hurt seen on his face. “I thought you wanted to spend some time with me tonight?”

Wooseok looked at Seungwoo only for his eyes to go lower seeing the kitten in his arms. He was not getting jealous of a kitten, he was Kim Wooseok for crying out loud. “I just… I wanna rest.” Wooseok said looking at his feet.

“What’s wrong Wooseok? You've been so excited about hanging out, I even heard you surrendered your wallet to Seungyeon so we could be alone together for a bit.” He puts the kitten down on and goes to hugs his boyfriend looking concerned. “Is something wrong? Did I do something –“ 

“Yeah I thought we’d be alone too but I didn't know we would have company tonight.” Wooseok mumbled pointedly. Seeing that his boyfriend was not understanding it still “You’re distracted.” 

A small smile suddenly creped up Seungwoo’s face. “Are you jealous of Seokkie?” His shoulder started to shake, Wooseok just knew the man was laughing at him. The audacity! “You’re being silly Wooseokie! He’s just a kitten.”

Finally letting go of his boyfriend, Seungwoo is now laughing out loud. Wooseok glaring at him with a pout decorating his face. “Are you done now?” 

A soft kisses was placed on Wooseok’s forehead, then on the tip of his nose before giving him a melting kiss on the lips. “Don't worry Wooseokie you’re still my favorite.” He whispered as he lifted his boyfriend up carrying him to his bedroom. “ Now you have my full attention should we continue this in my room?” Wooseok couldn't help but nod knowing how red he must look now.


End file.
